Barnas Favoritter
Barnas Favoritter '''(earlier '''Barnas Favorittfilmer), also known as Børnenes Favoritter to Danish audiences, and Lasten Suosikit to Finnish audiences, is a brand of all the children's television shows released by the company SF Studios (Swedish filmindustry). The brand releases Thomas and Friends DVDs and VHS tapes in Norway, Denmark. Sweden and Finland. Compilation DVDs Compilation DVDs featuring Thomas and Friends episodes are released in Norway. Sports Special Sports Special was released on 28th May 2008. It has a runtime of 2 hours. It features three first series episodes and one second episode. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and Bertie, Thomas Goes Fishing, Whistles and Sneezes and Better Late Than Never * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob On the Move", "Wendy's Big Goal", "Wendy's Tennis Field" and "Travis and Scoop's Run Day" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis" and "Pingu Plays Ice Hockey" * "Fireman Sam" - "The Obstacle Race" and "Faster Than Lightning" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina and the Gymnastics Competition" and "The Cheese Ball Cup Finale" Gallery File:SportsSpecialDVDbackcover.jpg|Back cover Winter Special Winter Special was released on 21st October 2009. It has a runtime of 2 hours. It features three sixth series episodes and one eighth series episode. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - The Fogman, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Jack Frost and It's Only Snow * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob's White Christmas", "It's Freezing On" and "Max's Camp Cabin" * "Fireman Sam" - "Let It Snow" and "Ice Cold" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Abominable Snowman", "Pingu On Sliding School", "Snowball Rolling" and "Pingu Teases Pinga" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Royal Banquet" and "The Gift" Gallery File:WinterSpecialDVDbackcover.jpg|Back cover Play and Learn Play and Learn was released on 1st August 2012. It features one tenth series episode and one eighth series episode. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Football Team and Chickens to School * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy, the Walking Bus" and "When Bob is Gone, Robert Plays" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Wind-Up Plane" and "Pingu and the Crab" * "Fireman Sam" - "Flaming Finale" Gallery File:PlayandLearnDVDBackCover.jpeg|Back cover Halloween - Trick or Treat? Halloween - Trick or Treat? was released on 26th September 2012. It features one ninth series episode and one eighth series episode. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - The Flour and Halloween * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Shadow Pictures" and "Pingu Goes to the Moon" * "Fireman Sam" - "Cat Magic" and "The Ghost of Pontypandy" * "Bob the Builder" - "Trix and the Monster" Goofs * The bunting on Thomas ends out of nowhere on his tanks. Gallery File:HalloweenTrickorTreatDVDBackCover.jpeg|Back cover Christmas Special Christmas Special was released on 7th November 2012. It has a runtime of ninety minutes. It features two eighth series episodes and one tenth series episode. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Don't Tell Thomas, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough and Thomas and the Snowman * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas", "Pingu Makes a Snowman" and "Pingu and the Snow" * "Bob the Builder" - "It Freezes On" and "Bob's White Christmas" * "Fireman Sam" - "Santa Claus Overboard" and "Let it Snow" Friends in the Snow Friends in the Snow was released on 6th November 2013. It has a runtime of ninety minutes. It features one eighth series episode, one eleventh series episode and one thirteenth series episode. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Percy's New Whistle, Wheelspin and Snow Tracks * "Bob the Builder" - "The Best Team of All", "Scratch's Hidden Treasure" and "Scratch Becomes a Star" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Gift" and "Snowball Rolling" * "Fireman Sam" - "The Treasure Hunt" and "Ice Cold" Goofs * Thomas is missing his number. Gallery File:FriendsintheSnowDVDBackCover.jpeg|Back cover Snow Favourites Snow Favourites was released on 12th November 2014. It has a runtime of ninety minutes. It features one tenth series episode, one eleventh series episode and one thirteenth series episode. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Christmas Tree, Henry's Lucky Day and The Biggest Gift of All * "Pingu" - Pingu and Hose and Pingu at Luge School * "Fireman Sam" - Ba Ba Baby, Elvis in Concert and The Pontypandyness Monster * "Bob the Builder" - Mr. Bentheim's Big Parade and Scrape's Hidden Treasure Gallery File:SnowFavoritterDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover Other Releases * Blue Mountain Mystery * Calling All Engines! * Creaky Cranky * Curious Cargo * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) * Day of the Diesels * Engines On the Move/On New Adventures * Hero of the Rails * Hide and Seek * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories * It's Great to be a Train * King of the Railway * Merry Winter Wish * Misty Island Rescue * Percy and the Funfair * Pop Goes Thomas * Proud and Brave * Ready to Go! * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Stories From the Rails * Tale of the Brave * The Great Discovery * The Lion of Sodor * The Magic Lamp * The World's Strongest Engine * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Thomas Celebrates Christmas * Thomas Gets Wind in the Sails * Thomas Saves the Day * Thomas and the Jet Plane * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Thomas and the Rainbow * Thomas and the Treasure * Toby Gets a New Roof * We're Together * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles Category:Organisations